


That Night

by Jjjjjlllll248



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi likes to wear dresses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bokuto also likes him to wear dresses, Dancing, M/M, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjjjjlllll248/pseuds/Jjjjjlllll248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Akaashi go dancing at a club. Things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night

Akaashi is moving against him, grinding his ass back against Bokuto's pelvis. One hand is in his hair, clutching his head to his neck, holding him in place as he kisses the sensitive skin. The other hand is on his arm, clutching it for support. Bokuto is moving with him, one hand on his hip to keep them in sync with each other, the other on his thigh, dipping beneath his garter, feeling the smooth skin that lies there. Akaashi is breathing hard, his plush lips open as he is overwhelmed with sensation, occasionally whimpering as Bokuto continues to mark his throat.

Akaashi’s hand suddenly leaves his hair, pushing him away slightly so that he can turn around to face him. One of Bokuto's hands go back to his hip, the other reaching around to stroke the skin at the small of his back. Akaashi wraps his arms around Bokuto's neck, bringing their faces within inches of each other. His face is flushed, his eyes pooling with desire. Bokuto strokes one finger from the top notch of his spine all the way to the bottom, dipping into the back of his dress. Akaashi gasps and arches back, revealing his pale neck. Bokuto takes advantage of this opportunity; he bites down on the exposed vein, reveling in the whimper it pulls from Akaashi’s lips.

As Akaashi leans back up, he captures Bokuto's lips, his hands cupping Bokuto's face as he holds their lips together. Bokuto tightens his grip on his hips, leaning into the kiss, opening Akaashi’s mouth and invading it. Akaashi whines as their tongues meet and twirl around each other, dancing as Bokuto fights for dominance, which Akaashi soon concedes to him. Bokuto licks inside his mouth, feeling Akaashi wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him in closer, as close as possible. One of Bokuto's hands move underneath his dress, grasping the exposed skin at the back of his thigh, right beneath his ass. His other hand soon follows suit, lifting Akaashi up, moaning as he wraps his legs around Bokuto's waist.

Bokuto feels himself walking as he continues to explore Akaashi’s mouth. He ignores the people around them, ignores the stares they are surely getting, focuses only on the wetness of Akaashi’s mouth and the heat coming from between his legs. Akaashi gasps when his back is pushed up against the wall, allowing Bokuto further entry. His hands move from Akaashi’s thighs to his ass, kneading the soft muscle, encouraged by Akaashi’s sounds. His erection is rubbing against Akaashi’s perineum, his thin, satin panties allowing Bokuto to feel everything.

Akaashi is moaning into his mouth, breathing out his name, pleading for him to take him. Bokuto feels his resolve weakening; he had been planning on getting Akaashi home before fucking him but now he doesn’t think he can wait much longer. His fingers pull back the fabric of Akaashi’s panties, cupping the skin of his ass now, moving closer and closer to their target. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this; normally, Akaashi would have a fit if he tried something like this in public, but they are both too aroused to care. Everyone around them is either drunk or high or pushed together in a corner like them. No one will notice, and even if they did, they probably wouldn’t care.

He pushes a finger into him, groaning at the tightness, inhaling Akaashi’s moan. He moves his lips to his skin, continuing his earlier endeavor of marking him. He pushes in a second finger, going slowly because of their lack of lube. Akaashi seems to be loving the raw feel of it; his head is thrown back and his mouth is open in pleasure, gasping at the sensation of being filled and stretched. Bokuto adds a third finger, searching for his prostate, and when he finds it, he pushes down hard, groaning at the sound of ecstasy that comes from Akaashi’s throat. He wants to enter him, wants to ravish him against the wall in front of everybody, but his senses come back to him.

He places his lips next to Akaashi’s ear and whispers, “Let’s go home.” Akaashi nods in assent, too overcome with arousal to say anything. Bokuto carries him out of the club, neglecting to tell their friends about their departure. Out on the street, people are staring but he doesn’t care; he just wants to get home and get inside of Akaashi, feeling as if his life depends on it.


End file.
